Amnesia - The Dark Descent
thumb|Amnesia - The Dark DescentAmnesia - The Dark Descent ist ein Survival-Horror-Adventure aus dem Jahr 2011. Der von Amnesia geplagte Spieler zieht durch ein Herrenhaus und versucht, seine Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen. Geschichte Daniel, ein Junger Mann aus London, erwacht 1839 im Schloss Brennenburg in Preußen und hat jegliche Erinnerung verloren. Er findet nur eine Notiz, die er an sich selbst gerichtet hat und in der er sich selbst auffordert, einen Mann namens Alexander zu töten. Gameplay Amnesia spielt sich wie ein klassisches First-Person-Adventure. Man steuert Daniel durch das Schloss und lässt ihn mit Gegenständen interagieren. Dunkelheit herrscht in vielen Teilen vor und Daniel muss Lichtquellen verwenden, um sie zu vertreiben. Hält er sich zu lange im Dunkeln auf, wird er wahnsinnig. Um bei Verstand zu bleiben besitzt er nicht nur eine tragbare Öllampe, sondern trifft auch auf Kerzen und Fackeln, die er anzünden kann. Dies geht mit Zündelhölzern, deren Anzahl jedoch begrenzt ist und nach denen man stets die Augen offenhalten sollte. Der Hauptfokus des Spiels liegt in der Angstvermittlung. Und das schafft das Spiel sehr gut, wenn man auf subtilen Horror steht. Durch den Verzicht auf Musik, das Einsetzen minimaler Klänge wird eine beklemmende Atmosphäre geschaffen, die durch die Reaktion Daniels noch verstärkt wird. Denn man sieht und hört es, wenn Daniel Angst bekommt: Sein Atem wird schwerer, seine Sicht verschwimmt. Und irgendwann, wenn die Pein zu groß wird, bricht er zusammen. Auf seinem Weg durch das Schloss trifft er auf allerlei Kreaturen, vor denen er sich verstecken muss, denn Amnesia ist ein Spiel ohne Waffen. Die Kreaturen lassen sich nicht töten, Wegrennen oder Verstecken sind die einzigen Möglichkeiten. Technik Amnesia wurde damals von keinem großen Entwickle-Team entwickelt und basiert auf einer eigens geschriebenen Engine. Es kann daher nicht mit blendender Grafik aufwarten, doch passt der Stil unglaublich gut zum Spiel, wie es etwa bei Call of Cthulhu - Dark Corner's of the Earth ebenfalls der Fall ist. Die Physikengine wurde ebenfalls gut ins Spiel integriert, da auf ihr viele Puzzles fußen. Kritikwürdig ist die teilweise vorhandene Einfachheit, mit der man die Gegner austricksen kann. Einer der beliebtesten Tricks ist es etwa, wenn man verfolgt wird, sich eine Kiste vor's Gesicht zu halten, da das Programm dies so interpretiert: "Der Spieler kann das Monster nicht sehen, also kann das Monster den Spieler nicht sehen." Nachwirkung Bei Release galt Amnesia als Hoffnungsträger für das hungernde Horror-Genre. Denn Dead Space, Resident Evil und auch Silent Hill boten zu dieser Zeit nur stumpfen Actionbrei mit Horrorwürzung, die meist auf Blut und Gore setzte. Amnesia dagegen arbeitete wesentlich subtiler und ließ viele Dinge im Kopf des Spielers geschehen, verzichtete auf Gore und Blut (vom Charakterdesign abgesehen) und setzte auf Psychospiele. Man kann Amnesia als Auslöser für eine Welle von subtilen Horrorspielen betrachten, wie etwa die SCP-Reihe oder auch Slender, die allesamt von Hobbyentwicklern geschaffen wurden. Ob die sich natürlich wirklich von Amnesia haben inspirieren lassen, sei dahingestellt. Die Modbarkeit des Spiels ermöglichte es, dass viele Spieler eigene Kampagnen und Geschichten erzählen konnten, wie etwa die Mod "White Night". Frictional Games, die bereits vorher mit den Penumbra-Titeln für Angst und Schrecken sorgten, haben nach dem Erfolg Amnesias einen Nachfolger angekündigt: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. Allerdings wird dieser Titel nicht von FG entwickelt, sondern von thechineseroom, die bereits mit der emotionalen Gruselgeschichte "Dear Esther" für Aufsehen gesorgt haben. Empfehlung Amnesia ist ein Spiel für Freunde des subilen Horrors, die keine Lust auf Gore haben. Punkten tut das Spiel mit der Atmosphäre, den Rätseln und auch der Geschichte, die glatt von Poe oder Lovecraft stammen könnte. Wer jedoch gerne die Grenzen von Spielen austestet und Probleme mit Immersion hat, sollte das Spiel meiden, denn die Fassade bröckelt teilweise recht schnell ab, was auf Kosten der Atmosphäre geht. Bezugsquellen Steam. Kategorie:Adventure Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Survival Horror